Tokio Hotel : une amitié, une promesse, un avenir
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Jade est une fille pas comme les autres...célèbre, elle est également la meilleure amie perdue de Tom et Bill Kaulitz...cependant, rien ne va comme on le souhaite réellement.
1. Souvenir

_CHAPITRE I_

**_S__o__uv__e__n__ir__.__.__._**

* * *

_(Quand nous repensons au passé, nous nous disons souvent que la vie est parfois injuste...)_

* * *

**Cette histoire débute en 1999 et à cette époque, je n'avais que 8 ans...**

**Un jour d'été, ma mère est venue dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer que je partais enfin en vacances chez mon oncle...un homme bon et généreux que je considérais comme mon père. Vous devez sans doute vous demandez où était mon père biologique...en réalité, celui-ci fut tué dans un crache d'avion. Maintenant, ce moyen de transport est devenu l'une de mes pires phobies. ****En arrivant chez mon oncle, dont je passais la plupart de mes vacances, je courus directement dans ma chambre qui m'avait été attribuée il y a bien longtemps. Mon oncle m'a alors rejoint dans ma chambre et m'a annoncé que nous n'allions pas rester ici, chez lui, mais que nous devions partir directement en Allemagne, voir quelques-uns de ses amis. Ce fut alors une excellente nouvelle ! ****J'étais vraiment heureuse car l'Allemagne était comme ma deuxième moitié. Etant mi française, mi allemande, cela pouvait se comprendre. ****Le lendemain, nous sommes partit très tôt (sur les coups de 7h00) pour arrivé l'après midi là bas. Une fois arrivée, mon oncle m'avait présenté à ses amis, Erick et Trina, un couple allemand. Aux premiers abords, ils avaient l'air très sympathiques. ****Mon oncle, ne faisant plus attention à moi, je me permis alors de m'éloigner un petit peu afin de me balader dans la rue. Alors que je commençais à être loin d'eux, mon oncle s'était brusquement retourné.**

« Où vas-tu, Jade ? » m'avait-il demandé, presque en criant pour que je puisse l'entendre.

« Faire un tour...me faire des amis ! » lui avais-je répondu, sur le même ton afin qu'il m'entende.

« Très bien mais fais attention ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... » avais-je murmurée, pour moi-même.

**Des amis ? Moi ? Etais-je devenue folle ? J'en avais jamais eu alors pourquoi ici cela serait-il différent ?  
Plus loin, j'aperçu deux garçons. Leur ressemblance était frappante et la première chose qui m'était venue en tête était qu'ils étaient sûrement frères. ****Difficilement, je m'étais approchée d'eux afin de les aborder.**

« Sa...salut, je m'appelle Jade ! » bégayais-je.

« Salut toi ! Moi, c'est Bill et voici mon double, Tom ! » m'avait répondu l'un des deux garçons.

« Ahhh, vous êtes jumeaux...c'est donc pour cela que vous vous ressemblez tant ! »

« Oui...mais dis-nous, tu as un drôle d'accent...tu viens d'où ? » m'avait alors demandé Bill.

« Je viens de France ! »

« Ca se comprend alors ! » m'avaient répondus les deux frères, en riant.

« Hey...ne vous moquez pas de moi ! » avais-je protestée, le fou rire au bord des lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'est pas comme ça ! Sinon, tu as un très joli prénom ! » m'avait dit Tom, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Euh...merci c'est gentil ! » avais-je alors répondu, légèrement déstabilisée.

« Et sinon, tu as quelle âge Jade ? » m'avait demandé Bill.

« J'ai 8 ans...pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça...pour mieux te connaître ! Nous on en a 10 ! »

« Soit 2 ans de plus que moi... »

« Hey mais c'est qu'elle est futée en plus ! Mmm, belle et futée...cool ! » avait murmuré Tom.

« Bill, ton frère me fait peur ! » avais-je dit en souriant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est toujours comme ça avec les filles ! Sinon, tu fais quoi ici, si loin de ton pays ? »

« Juste en vacances, chez des amis à mon oncle ! »

« Cool et tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »

« Oh oui, s'il te plais, dit oui !!! » avait crié Tom, tout excité.

« Euh...d'accord ! »

« Super, on y va ? » avait demandé Bill à Tom, le faisant acquiescer.

« Hein ? Où ça ? »

« C'est un secret, viens ! »

« Et n'ais pas peur ! »

« Ok, je vous fais confiance ! »

« Mais oui, puisqu'on est amis maintenant ! » m'avait dit Bill, en souriant.

« On est amis ? » avais-je répétée.

**Je me souviens qu'à ce moment là, une seule et unique larme avait coulée sur ma joue...ce fut la première fois de ma vie qu'un enfant me disait que j'étais son amie.**

« Pourquoi tu pleurs ? » m'avait alors demandé Bill.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as fait pleurer ? Mais tu es bête ou quoi, Bill ? »

« Ce n'est rien...c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant et ça me fait plaisir que vous me dites que je suis la votre ! » avais-je dû expliquer.

« Oh, c'est donc ça...arrêtes de t'inquiéter, nous on t'aime déjà ! »

« Ouai bon, ça va là, Tom ! » avait soupiré Bill, las du comportement de son frère.

**Suite à cela, nous avions repris le chemin que nous avions suivi précédemment et en 10 minutes de marche, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une immense cabane dans un petit arbre.**

« Ouaaa, trop jolie ! »

« C'est Tom, Andréas et moi-même qui l'avons faite ! »

« Andréas ? »

« C'est notre meilleur ami ! » m'avait expliqué Tom.

« Viens, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Prends ma main et suis-nous ! »

**Ils m'avaient alors conduit à l'intérieur de la cabane. L'intérieure était splendide et une fois la visite des lieux faite, nous avions passé la journée entière à jouer dedans. On jouait à " Cap ou pas Cap", à " Gage ou Vérité" et aux cartes. ****Les jours passèrent ainsi et je m'amusais comme une folle avec les garçons. Pendant les deux mois de vacances, nous sommes resté inséparables : Tom et Bill étaient devenus mes meilleurs amis et moi j'étais devenue leur meilleure amie ! ****Nous avions apprit beaucoup les uns des autres. On se connaissait si bien, on savait tous les uns sur les autres...de véritables amis. Eux, ils connaissaient mon histoire, la mort de mon père etc. et moi la leur, le divorce de leurs parents, l'arrivée de Gordon dans leur vie etc. ****Une fois les mauvaises choses passées, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous aimions tous les trois la musique : Tom jouait de la guitare, Bill chantait tandis que moi je fredonnais. Bill me disait souvent que j'avais une belle voix mais je ne le croyais pas. ****Au bout d'un certain temps, ils me disaient que plus tard, ils deviendraient célèbres...c'était leur rêve. Moi, je riais à chaque fois car pour moi c'était impossible. ****Puis le cauchemars était arrivé : le jour du départ. ****Une déchirure pour les garçons et moi. Nous ignorions quand nous nous reverrons... **

**La séparation avait été très brève et je partis les larmes aux yeux pendant que les garçons couraient après la voiture en me criant qu'ils ne m'oublieraient jamais et que dès qu'ils seront célèbres, ils viendraient m'enlever comme des chevaliers à la rescousse de leur princesse !****Cette promesse me fit pleurer de plus belle et dans le train, je ne dis aucun mot. En réalité, j'étais bien trop occupée à pleurer en silence, à déverser toute cette peine qui avait prit mon corps et mon cœur en otage.**

* * *

**Mais cela n'est qu'un simple et vague souvenir...maintenant j'ai grandi, et cette peine, je l'ai enfoui loin dans mon cœur, attendant qu'un jour, mes preux chevaliers viennent me délivrer de cette tristesse.**


	2. La Découverte

CHAPITRE II

**La Découverte...**

* * *

(Il n'est parfois pas toujours bon de connaître la vérité...)

* * *

___Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!_

Je me lève en sursaut et en sueur comme si j'avais fait un cauchemar. Insultant mon idiot de réveil, je le prends entre mes mains et le lance contre le mur d'en face. Celui-ci se brisa. En effet, je suis dure au réveil, surtout quand celui-ci est brutal...encore un point commun avec Bill et Tom.

Je me lève et sens que je suis toute poisseuse. J'ai beaucoup transpiré ! Chaque nuit, je fais ce même rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar...je revis chaque soir cette dure séparation entre Bill, Tom et moi.  
Maintenant, en 2007, j'ai 16 ans ! Ma mère est décédée d'une crise cardiaque, me laissant seule, comme une orpheline. Après sa mort, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle mais je l'ai rapidement quitté pour vivre pleinement mon adolescence à l'hôtel, avec mon groupe de rock. On a formé ce groupe au lycée et notre notoriété était grande auprès de notre public. Nous sommes les "Schwarz Engel", les "Anges noirs" et nous venons juste de commencer notre tournée dans toute la France.  
Dans le groupe, il y a Elisa à la guitare, Pauline à la basse, Laura à la batterie et enfin, moi, la chanteuse. Nous nous connaissons donc depuis le lycée et nous sommes devenus de très bonnes amies. On s'entend bien c'est tout ce qui comptait. Notre manager qui s'appelle Amanda, une allemande venu travailler en France.

Après m'être préparée, je rejoins le groupe dans le salon de l'hôtel, spécialement réservé pour nous.

« Voici votre emploie du temps de la semaine, les filles. » nous annonce Amanda, en nous tendant plusieurs feuilles.  
« Quoi ? » s'exclame Pauline.  
« Aussi chargé que ça ? » demande Laura en déglutissant.  
« Hum, oui ! Et vous n'avez pas le choix ! »

« On est exploité ! » s'offusque Pauline.  
« Eh les filles, on a quartier libre aujourd'hui ! Venez, on sort un peu pour profiter de Paris ! » leur proposais-je.  
« Raaaa non merci, trop de pollution ! » s'exclament Pauline et Laura, d'une même voix.  
« Elisa, tu viens en ville avec moi ou tu restes avec les filles ? » demandais-je à ma voisine de droite.  
« Non, je t'accompagne. »  
« Une petite minute, vous deux ! Jade, je te prierais d'arrêter d'éclater les réveils des hôtels ! C'est la même chose chaque jour ! Et cela commence à revenir cher ! » s'exclame Amanda, en colère.  
« Bah dis leur de ne pas en mettre ! Les filles me réveillerons si il le faut ! » lui ai-je répondu.  
« Aucun problème ! » fit le groupe d'une seule voix.  
« Très bien, j'en prends note ! Vous pouvez y aller les filles. Mais attention, prenez des gardes du corps avec vous ! »  
« Pas besoin, Amanda ! Aller, tchüss ! »

Les quartiers libres étaient ce que je préférais dans cette folle aventure. Mais seules Elisa et moi sommes toujours motivées pour faire un tour en ville, les autres n'aiment pas prendre le risque de faire face aux fans et aux paparazzis...c'est assez compréhensible !

Pour plus de discrétion, on a longtemps abandonné l'idée d'avoir des gardes du corps avec nous. On a donc opté pour une simple casquette et de gosses lunettes noirs à chaque sortie. La célébrité peut être un rêve utopique, mais elle peut aussi se transformer en un véritable cauchemar !

Une fois habillée, nous partons ensemble en ville. Comme à chaque sortie, Elisa s'arrête nette devant un bureau de presse. Elle adore lire les interviews du groupe et aujourd'hui, il y avait un magasine spéciale Schwarz Engel. Pendant qu'elle achetait ce magasine, je me dirige vers les autres magasines de rock. D'un seul coup, mon sang se glaça, je n'y croyais pas mes yeux ! Choqué, j'appelle Elisa qui me rejoignis en à peine trois secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » me demande-t-elle.  
« Tu connais Tokio Hotel ? »  
« Je crois que c'est un groupe de rock allemand mais je n'en sais pas plus pourquoi ? »  
« J'ai l'impression de connaître ces deux membres du groupe... »murmurai-je en lui montrant les personnes en question.  
« Je suppose que tu parles de Bill et Tom ? »

Elisa était la seule qui connaissait mon histoire d'enfance et l'existence de mes cauchemars. C'était la seule à bien me comprendre.

« Quel était leur nom de famille ? » me demande-t-elle soudainement.  
« Je crois que c'était Kaulitz. »  
« Bah, je suis ravi de te dire que ce sont bien eux, regarde ! »  
« T'en es sûr ? Non, c'est pas possible ! »

Les larmes commencèrent alors à apparaître. Elisa prit le magasine pour l'acheter et me fit sortir le plus vite possible du bureau de presse. Elle tenta de me consoler avec une glace au chocolat que l'on mangea dans un petit parc juste à côté du centre-ville.

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut être les oublier un peu, le temps de la tournée au moins, pour que tu puisses être concentré ! »  
« Je ne peux pas, Elisa... »  
« Alors demande à Amanda de t'aider ! Elle connaît sûrement leur manager, puisqu'ils sont allemands et elle aussi ! »  
« Non ! Ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plaît ! »  
« Si c'est ce que tu veux... »  
« De toute façon, ils m'ont mentis ! Ils m'ont oubliés alors qu'ils m'avaient promis de revenir me chercher quand ils seraient connus mais ils ne l'ont pas fait... » murmurai-je tristement.  
« Mais arrêtes de te rendre malade pour eux ! Ils étaient gosses et ont peut-être oublié cette promesse... »  
« C'est impossible ! » m'exclamais-je, ne pouvant y croire.

Quand le soir tomba, on se coucha dans l'herbe du parc et on regarda les étoiles, tentant d'oublier tout ce que cette journée m'avait appris.

« Demain serra un autre jour. Notre emploie du temps est vraiment chargé... »

« Jade ? Jade ? OH JADE, TU M'ECOUTES ? »  
« Hein ? Quoi ? »  
« Non rien laisse tomber ! »  
« On les regardait souvent de la cabane ! Les étoiles... »  
« Oublie les... »  
« Jamais ! Moi, je tiendrais ma promesse ! »  
« Parle-en au moins à Amanda ! »  
« On verra ! Je suis crevé, pas toi ? »  
« Si ! Aller, viens, on va se coucher ! »

On mit à peine 20 minutes pour remonter dans nos chambres. Mon garde du corps se posta devant ma porte juste après mon arrivé. Je pris une longue douche bien chaude pour me remettre de mes émotions et vu qu'Elisa avait laissé le magasine sur les Tokio Hotel dans ma chambre, je le pris et commença à m'endormir dans mon fauteuil.


	3. Un long emploi du temps

CHAPITRE III

**Un long emploie du temps...**

* * *

(Trouver le repos est une chose des plus difficile...parfois, il nous faut une vie entière pour le trouver...)

* * *

_Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!Dring!_

« Quoi ? Encore un réveil ? Mais c'est pas possible cet hôtel ! »

Tout comme la veille, je saisis l'objet et l'éclata une fois de plus contre le mur qui me faisait face. Me levant du fauteuil où je m'étais endormie, je me rendis compte que je me sentais mieux que les précédents matins, n'ayant pas de sueur me coulant sur le visage. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : aucun cauchemar cette nuit ! Folle de joie, je saute dans les bras d'Elisa qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre, sûrement dans le but de venir me réveiller.

« Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, Elisa ! » m'exclamais-je, heureuse.  
« Hum ! Bonjour ! Ça va ? Moi ? Très bien, je te remercie ! »  
« Hum ! Désolé... »  
« Je préfère ça ! » dit-elle en riant face à ma gêne. « Bah c'est cool si tu n'en as pas refait mais comment cela peut être possible ? Ça fait des années que tu fais ces rêves... »  
« Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai, en quelque sorte, retrouvé les garçons...grâce au magasine que tu m'as laissé. »  
« Ben tu vois que je ne suis pas conne ! »  
« J'ai osé dire ça moi ? »  
« Peut-être bien ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Oh mais, c'est pas vrai, tu vas te faire tuer par Amanda ! Tu as encore dégommé le réveil ! » s'exclame-t-elle en remarquant les morceaux du réveil éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol.  
« Je l'avais prévenu ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça ! Hop, à la poubelle, ni vu, ni connu... »  
« Si tu le dis...je te rappelle que l'on a une interview toute la journée, plus une séance photos ! »  
« D'accord, j'arrive. »

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, on m'apprend qu'il y a un changement d'emploi du temps : je suis la seule à faire l'interview...la pouasse !  
Arrivé au studio, je m'installe sur le canapé où un journaliste m'attendait déjà. Il me serre la main et commence son interview.

« Bonjour Jade, comment allez-vous ? »  
« Oh, bien merci »  
« Pouvez-vous nous dire quelle genre de fille vous êtes ? »  
« Je pense que je suis une fille pas facile à vivre par moment, sympa le reste du temps et assez émotive sur certains sujets...une fille banale, quoi ! »  
« Avec le succès, avez-vous toujours vos meilleurs amis auprès de vous ? Vous sont-ils resté fidèles ? »

La question fatidique...il fallait qu'il la pose...

« Jade ? »  
« Hum ? Oh désolé ! En faite c'est assez compliqué ! »  
« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »  
« Mes deux meilleurs amis sont eux aussi connus mais je ne les ai pas revu depuis 8 ans... »  
« Je comprends, peut-être voudriez-vous leur laisser un message ? »  
« Oui pourquoi pas...ben, Bill et Tom si vous voyez ça, je crois que vous avez oublié une promesse que vous m'aviez faite il y a quelques années déjà ! J'espère que vous allez bien...je vous embrasse. »

Le journaliste nota mon message mais lorsqu'il le relut, il ne pu s'empêcher de me demander de qui je parlais.

« Vous parlez de Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel ou d'autres personnes connus sous ses prénoms ? »  
« Non, Bill et Tom de Tokio Hotel... »  
« Très bien, je ferai le nécessaire ! Merci pour tout et bonne chance ! »  
« Je vous remercie, au revoir ! »

Surprise que l'interview soit déjà terminée, je me rendis à l'hôtel pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Amanda m'y retrouva, en pleure.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, Jade... »  
« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Amanda ! »  
« Moi aussi, j'ai vécu ça ! »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« C'est une longue histoire et là, on n'a pas le temps, plus tard peut-être. Sinon, on a donné ton message à David. »  
« David ? » demandais-je, surprise.  
« C'est un ami à moi de longue date et il est le manager des Tokio Hotel. »  
« De toute façon, jamais ils reviendront. Ils m'ont oublié et leur succès a pris ma place dans leur cœur ! »  
« Arrête de te faire du mal et viens, tu as encore une séance photos à faire aujourd'hui ! »  
« Amanda, j'aimerai partir ce week-end...loin d'ici et loin de la célébrité...j'aimerai être seul. »

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« En Allemagne...faut que j'y fasse quelque chose ! »  
« Très bien, je vais voir si je peux t'annuler tes rendez-vous. »

Nous descendons dans le hall de l'hôtel, puis rejoignons une salle annexe. Une maquilleuse est déjà là et vient vers moi pour me remaquiller. Puis, la séance photos commença. Ouaaaaaaa ! J'ai des flash partout !

Je remonte dans ma chambre et commande un bon Macdo pour moi et Elisa qui par habitude, m'avait rejoint.

« Amanda nous a dit que tu partais pour le week-end... »  
« Oui, j'ai un truc à voir et à faire ! »  
« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas. »  
« Si tu le dis... »

Elisa en trois mots : simple, adorable et gentille.

Une fois le repas terminé, Elisa retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher.


End file.
